How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / usb ---- : : USB device configuration : USB support *'Option:' General COre Support *'Option:' USB Host COntrolers *'Option:' USB Class Devices *'Option:' Storage Device Support *'Option:' Input Devices *'Option:' Imaging Devices *'Option:' Media Devices *'Option:' Network Devices *'Option:' USB Traffic Monitor *'Option:' Serial Port *'Option:' Misc *'Option:' ATM *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb/gadget : Host-side USB depends on having a host controller : NOTE: dummy_hcd is always an option, but it's ignored here ... : NOTE: SL-811 option should be board-specific ... *'Option:' USB_ARCH_HAS_HCD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ean **default y if USB_ARCH_HAS_OHCI **default y if ARM# SL-811 **default PCI : many non-PCI SOC chips embed OHCI *'Option:' USB_ARCH_HAS_OHCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ean : ARM: **default y if SA1111 **default y if ARCH_OMAP **default y if ARCH_LH7A404 **default y if ARCH_S3C2410 **default y if PXA27x : PPC: **default y if STB03xxx **default y if PPC_MPC52xx : MIPS: **default y if SOC_AU1X00 : more: **default PCI : ARM SA1111 chips have a non-PCI based "OHCI-compatible" USB host interface. *'Option:' USB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for Host-side USB **depends on USB_ARCH_HAS_HCD **: Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a specification for a serial bus subsystem which offers higher speeds and more features than the traditional PC serial port. The bus supplies power to peripherals and allows for hot swapping. Up to 127 USB peripherals can be connected to a single USB host in a tree structure. The USB host is the root of the tree, the peripherals are the leaves and the inner nodes are special USB devices called hubs. Most PCs now have USB host ports, used to connect peripherals such as scanners, keyboards, mice, modems, cameras, disks, flash memory, network links, and printers to the PC. **: Say Y here if your computer has a host-side USB port and you want to use USB devices. You then need to say Y to at least one of the Host Controller Driver (HCD) options below. Choose a USB 1.1 controller, such as "UHCI HCD support" or "OHCI HCD support", and "EHCI HCD (USB 2.0) support" except for older systems that do not have USB 2.0 support. It doesn't normally hurt to select them all if you are not certain. **: If your system has a device-side USB port, used in the peripheral side of the USB protocol, see the "USB Gadget" framework instead. **: After choosing your HCD, then select drivers for the USB peripherals you'll be using. You may want to check out the information provided in and especially the links given in . **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called usbcore. *'Option:' USB_USS720 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) USS720 parport driver **depends on USB && PARPORT **select PARPORT_NOT_PC **: This driver is for USB parallel port adapters that use the Lucent Technologies USS-720 chip. These cables are plugged into your USB port and provide USB compatibility to peripherals designed with parallel port interfaces. **: The chip has two modes: automatic mode and manual mode. In automatic mode, it looks to the computer like a standard USB printer. Only printers may be connected to the USS-720 in this mode. The generic USB printer driver ("USB Printer support", above) may be used in that mode, and you can say N here if you want to use the chip only in this mode. **: Manual mode is not limited to printers, any parallel port device should work. This driver utilizes manual mode. Note however that some operations are three orders of magnitude slower than on a PCI/ISA Parallel Port, so timing critical applications might not work. **: Say Y here if you own an USS-720 USB->Parport cable and intend to connect anything other than a printer to it. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called uss720. Linux Kernel Configuration ________________________ USB sticks bedrukken Category:Linux